


Loki tony stark's good girl

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom Tony, F/M, M/M, loki as an avenger, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically tony shows loki that there are alternative ways to take over the world that are a lot more pleasurable, like being the pet of a billionaire play boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was at stark industries. Tony "can I offer you a drink... No ok well I'm going to get myself one." Tony goes and gets a drink from the bar. "Look we can continue to fight you and trust me we will win you may have an army but we got a gigantic rage monster...anyways we could go that route or I got a better Idea how abouts you be my girl and inexchange I will worship you and personally see to it that you get whatever you want. I got enough resources to make that happen and no one gets hurt everyone's happy and it's a lot better and trust me a lot more pleasurable." Loki "you would willingly worship me." Tony "yup and make sure you own the world." Loki "and the catch?" Tony "you do as I say you be a good girl and submit to me. But trust me you'll enjoy it if not feel free to break the deal just give me 24 hours warning first." Loki thinks about it for a minute "sure why not. Alright I will see what you can offer me, but be forewarned this better be good." 

Loki turns into a girl. Tony goes down on her till she squirts on his mouth. "See isn't this much better," Loki "yes much,"

Loki woke up the next morning wondering where she was, this was defiantly not her dark hideout. Then realization dawned on her as she remembered what took place the day before. She blushed. Never before had she felt so loved or well taken care of well at least by someone who whiling was doing so without being tricked or otherwise forced. 

(After eating her out they had takin a shower together, Tony gently washing her body, and then went out to eat at a fancy restraunt. It had candle light and soft music and boy did Tony know how to treat a girl. They had spent the night just talking exploring each other's likes and dislikes and getting to know each other. Loki surprisingly enjoyed the talk as well as Tony did and had grown fascinated by him. Tony had admitted that ever since finding out about Loki he was interested in knowing more about him. This interest had quickly turned to obsession when he learned Loki could transform to make himself look different. This meant that Loki could be a girl and being straight that idea made the difference between slight interest and finding Loki well... Intoxicating. He had begun to fantasies about what Loki might look like as a girl. Even being straight he had to admit He looked great as a guy and if He looked great as a guy then as a woman she must look amazing. Tony loved the idea of her she was so exotic and different from all the other girls which thrilled him and made him very excited. After the dinner they were both tired and Tony respectfully showed her to the best guest bedroom he had which of course was very lavish not as grand as Loki's old home but definately wonderful in its own right.)

Loki looked around she hadn't given much attention to the room the night before. It really did look great beautiful silk green curtains and soft green carpet with gold trim. The walls where a lovely shade of blue with just a tint of green. There was a brown Mahogany dresser, desk, and nightstand and a chandelier light.   
Tony walked in and said "you like what you see or I could have jarvious order you something different."   
Loki smiled and said "it will do."

Tony "well alright then. It's time to get ready for work." Loki "excuse me what kind of work are you talking about I am a god, well ok goddess but at any rate I do not work." Tony smirked "you do if you want to be a good girl and trust me you do want to be a good girl. Good girls get rewarded bad girls get punished, that is rule number one. You Do best to remember the RULES of this involvement least it be ended."

Tony grabs her one going around his waist and the other going up to grab a fist full of hair. He yanks Loki's head roughly to the side and bites down hard marking Loki's neck. Tony then kisses the mark and kisses his way up to Loki's right ear and growls "you are mine to do with as I please you are my cunt, my bitch, and my whore. You best remember that and do anything and everything I ask of you. If you do then I will worship you. Treat you as my princess and my goddess. I will serve you and make sure you have everything you want and need." 

Loki asked "and why should I follow your rules mortal." Rather pissed off Loki turns back into a boy. Loki says "I could just smite you and everyone else who stands in my way and take over this whole fucking planet and rule it as my own." 

Tony answered "because it is far more pleasurable this way and plenty less confrontational to rule the world by being a billionaire playboy's princess then it is to rule world as a psycho asshole reindeer games."   
Loki nods and turns back into a girl "what you say is true...very well I will abide by rules, for now."

Tony says "good girl. Now your name if anyone should ask is sapphire, your code name is kodachi  
Meaning the black rose." 

Loki "as you wish. I take you are taking me to avengers headquarters."

Tony smiles "absolutely if you are going to be my good girl you will work to help not harm. With your powers you would make an amazing avengers. I expect you to work towards that goal. Now then we need to get you dressed as much as I prefer you with nothing on." Tony lifts Loki and places her gently on the edge of the desk. Tony gently takes a black dress out of a bag marked Balmain and a pair of red heels out of a bag marked prada and Tony says "I ordered these rush delivery while you where asleep. Hope they fit. They are from some of the top designer brands of this world. Only the best for my princess." 

Loki raises her arms and Tony lifts the shirt she had worn the previous night to up and off or her. Cups her right breast and lowers his head to her nipple sucking lovingly on it and swirls his tong around it making it grow hard. They he moved his head over to the left breast giving it the same treatment. 

His slips the dress over her head. A perfect fit. Lifts one leg up at a time kisses her ankles and slipping the shoes onto her feet. He says "there, now you look even more stunning and are ready for your first day at work." He takes her hand helping her jump down and guides her over to a mirror wrapping his arms around her waist. Tony "see how beautiful you are like that. And we look so grand together don't we princess." He runs his hands up to gently grope at her breasts. 

Loki moans. They did in deed look wonderful together. She was wearing a lovely black dress. the dress was was longer in the back than the front forming a false cloak and the front was so short it barely covered her. There were two buckles around her waist giving it a gothic appearance. And it was strapless showing off her chest. And she did so love the feel of his hands on her touching her intimately.


	2. Loki gets reintroduced to the other avengers then after work Tony takes her

Tony stepped away from the mirror and said"well now as much as I hate this we got work to do. But you can bet your cute little ass I will be continuing this later." Loki whispered for once feeling shy "you intend to fuck me tonight don't you."  
Tony replied "yes. I intend to fuck you over and over again till you can't walk." 

Loki trying to hide her nervousness replied "oh ok I guess we shall see what you can do with your 'iron'."  
Tony kissed her and said "oh I can make you feel things you never felt before."

Loki took a step back muttering under her breath "but that's the problem isn't it."

Tony asked "what's wrong Loki?"  
Loki shook her head hard swallowing hard "nothing. Nothing at all. I want you I want this I take what I want."  
Tony "good, I have been looking forward to it and I want you to be excited about it to Loki."

Tony goes to start the car leaving Loki to finish getting ready to go.  
Loki sighs in relief. "Fuck am I glad for once the man isn't being very perceptive. I would loaf to admit that i have never done this sort of thing before. I have always been the conquer not the conquered. 

Although as a man i have fucked many beautiful women. I have never been taken by I a man before. I have never been the woman. I'm scared because I don't know what it will be like. Will I like it, will I not? Will I find it pleasurable? What if I hate it? Well, What am I afraid of if I hate it then I will just overpower him and act like this whole thing has been a trick. But dam if I don't want to take this thing we got going on away. Oh I'm so confused." He leaves the room following Tony to his car.

They arrived at avengers headquarters. Once inside they are asked many question all at once. Tony said "we shall answer one question at a time thank you. Firstly her name is Sapphire. She is a very special woman with many special abilities. Her code name is kodachi meaning the black rose. And I have recruited her help to defend the world. She will be a great avenger. She is also my woman so all of you fuckers hands off or I will have to blast you. And Thor this especially means you. You got a nice girl of your own leave mine alone trust me on this one." Thor "whatever she is lovely but I am In love with my own woman. I am not a playboy like you I do not dishonor my woman by taking another. Although if I did she would be a wonderful choice." Loki sneers "well that's good because I wouldn't bed you anyways. You remind me too much of my adoptive brother." Thor "yes well you remind me of someone to. Although at the moment I know not who. You are not from the world are you? You seem different from most." Tony interrupts "well anyways don't you all want to see what she can do." Everyone agrees and Tony says "ok who wants to try her, not you Thor, let's give someone else a chance you spar all the time." Loki laughs under his breath knowing full well the true reason why Tony didn't want her to fight Thor was because he was afraid she would be tempted to greatly harm Thor while Thor wasn't expecting a real fight. Which would be fun for Loki but would not be conducive to him being good nor him keeping his cover. 

Captain America stepped forward "sure I will try her." They spared Loki making a grand show of his powers. Everyone agreed she was good. Thor said "yes your woman is powerful. Strangely powerful. I very much doubt she is from this world. Her abilities match more that of a asgardian witch. Oh well no matter  
and I will find out more about this woman as time goes on I am sure, I hope I only learn good." 

They continued their day. Nothing much happened. Fought a few local bad guys, stopped some ordinary crimes from occurring nothing special just standard exercise to keep off the ring rust. 

Tony and Loki arrived home. They went into the house and Tony took Loki into his arms. He kissed her and said "you were vary good today and now you will rewarded here let me help you get into something a little more comfortable...like my lap."  
Loki shifts uncomfortably and then disappears reappearing on the mantel. Tony "what are you doing up there for darling. If you want to get higher I take you there." Loki blushes "no I do believe I will just stay here for now." Tony "playing hard to get ma cherie d'amour? You know I can go up there to and ... catch you." Loki giggles nervously "then perhaps I should go where you could not. I do not believe in running away, but this...playing hard to get...sounds fun." Tony asks "why? When It's so much more pleasurable to just...let...me...have you." At this Loki began to look even more nervous frequently shifting in her make shift seat. Realization began to dawn on Tony and he stated. "By god you are a virgin aren't you, maybe not to women but as a woman yourself you have never been taken. Dam Loki you should have told me, I would have been more gentle and guiding ." 

Loki flys down and hisses "it is a weakness. And I am not weak. I do not feel fear nor react to it and certain do not admit it." 

Tony "it is not a weakness to be afraid of something you never tried before, but I do promise I will be nothing but gentle and loving with you if you just give me a chance. All I want to do is make you feel good."  
Loki"very well I shall try but if I detest it I will make you stop." Tony "if you detest it I will stop. you will not have to make me. I do not wish to harm you or make you uncomfortable." 

Loki wraps her arms around his shoulders kissing him long and hard. She nods "k"

Tony picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.  
Having Laid her down on the bed he lovingly undress her and then threw his own clothes off unceremoniously onto the floor. He worked his way up her body kissing her ankles, thighs, and then her lower lips. He suckled on her there making sure she was soaked and ready for his dick. He then continued up kissing her tummy breasts artsy wrists and neck and then wrapping his hands in her hair he kissed her mouth lovingly then guided his dick into her pussy. It hurt for a moment but he soothed her and soon Loki was begging for more. They both cumed screaming each other's names to the heavens.


	3. Loki's been naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki breaks the law and tony has to punish her. How does he do that? With bdsm kink:)

Loki managed to go the next two months without any screw ups. But then Tony was watching tv and suddenly 

Urgent news flash:  
The dangerous criminal Loki has just been seen robbing a jewelry store. Two people have been killed and a 5,000 dollar emerald necklace has just been stolen. Further details are still being gathered by the police.

Tony frowns (dam looks like I'm going to straighten my BOY out) smirks (of course this could be fun depends on how he handles it)

In about an hour Loki strides in "good afternoon lover" Tony snarled "whatever. You STUPID CUNT you seriously think you misbehave and I wouldn't find out about it."

Loki turns into female Loki and give him puppy dogs eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about hunny."

Tony replies "nice try but I'm not going to fall for that trick I know what I saw with my own two eyes on the news today. Now, where is it hand it over." Loki turns back "geer fine take it." Loki takes it out of his pocket and throws the necklace at Tony who promptly catches it. Tony "you know if you had merely asked I would have bought this for and perhaps a matching pair of earrings to go with it. As it is I can't allow you to have it that would be rewarding bad behavior, and besides if you ware it as a girl they will begin to suspect who YOU ARE. Or at least that you two have some sort of connection and that would definitely not do. So now then I will have to destroy it." 

Loki "fuck, you are right it IS of no use to me. Guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment, wasn't thinking." Loki turns back into a girl and continues "oh well live and learn, now that that's done how about we forget this whole situation and go have some fun." 

Tony smiles "sure. Follow me down stairs I got a new play room for us." Loki replied "sounds interesting." Tony leads Loki down to the basement. Tony said "strip, and lay on that table." While Loki gets undressed Tony walks over to a hidden switch in the wall. He said "I had this room set up shortly after we began our affair although I have not had the chance to use it yet." Tony shakes his head "a part of me had hoped I would never get the chance to use it, while another part was too smart to believe THAT would be the case."

Loki jumps up on the table and lays down unsuspectingly and asks "whys that? I so love when you fuck me." Tony flips the switch quickly and chains pop out of the 4 corners of the table. And then the frame rises up making him exposed front and back. Chaining Loki up. 

Tony sighs "Loki I care for you. And if you don't learn to behave the avengers will beat you bloody and you will be locked up in chains and not by my doing, do you understand me. What I do now is for your own good. Thor has told me what Odian will do if you are ever caught. You will rot in an asgardian Cell for the next 4000 years. Far be it better that I punish you now and that won't happen." 

Loki says turning back into a boy pulling at the chains "what the fuck you think your doing mortal." Tony "do not bother trying to break your chains they are made out of barlium. Now then I shall start out relatively easy on you any other misdeeds will lead to increasingly painful consequences. You may prefer to be a girl when I do this but do not think that being a boy will save you, either way you will be punished." 

Loki takes the advice and turns into a girl. Tony "now then what shall i start with." Tony goes over to a toy rack taking a whip into his hands caressing the leather. "Yes this will do nicely I think."   
Tony cracks the whip hitting Loki's back as hard as he could without putting his suit on. Loki bites his lower lip trying to keep from screaming or moaning, even Loki herself knew not which perhaps both. Tony strikes her a few more times making her lightly bleed. Then throws down the whip kissing her wounds.

He then walks over to the toys and pulls out a candle. He lights a match and starts the candle ablaze and walks in front of her kisses her mouth and then drips the wax down her front lightly burning her. Watching it flow down her nipples to her naval and then her lower lips burning her wherever it touch. Tony kisses her again. Then slides the candle into her vagina fucking her with it. Loki moans. Tony kisses her again. 

Putting the candle back then grabs her roughly by her hair "have you learned your lesson now. What it feels like to be in pain and chained." 

Loki replies "yes, I'm sorry I was bad. Your right I needed that. Please can I have some more." 

Tony asks "you like being hurt? And chained?" Loki "only by you only like this. I get your point though and I would hate it done by them and especially if I was chained forever. But this; it makes me feel good, cleansed. Like momentary you are taking away the monster that lives inside of me. In the darkest fragments of my mind...And I trust you." 

Tony kisses Loki "you can always trust me. Do you want me to hurt you more now or that I push your limits time and again and that right now we make love. I would much like to be inside you." 

Loki kisses Tony "if we can come back to this moment again than I would like you to fuck me now." Tony unrestrained her and lays her down on the floor fucking her till they both pass out from bliss.


	4. worth savin me inspired by nickelback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up from a nightmare and tony makes him feel better. Note: magic such as making yourself look different requires concentration and it's hard to concentrate asleep so Loki is a boy when he's sleeping. Loki and tony do kiss with Loki being a man. So this chapter is m/m

Loki woke up screaming not for the first time. Tony grimaces this was not the first time he witnessed Loki's night terrors since they been together and more than likely it would not be the last. Tony holds him in his arms, calming down his love. Loki turns in Tonys arms trying to get as close to Tony as possible. 

Tony gently brings his hand to Loki's hair stroking his hair. Tony finally gave in that night, deciding to ask what troubled his love so even if Loki would get mad at him for asking. "What's wrong darling? Why do you cry sometimes at night? Your tears break my heart."  
Loki sighs.

"All my life they treated me like I was lesser. I was called a prince but no matter how good I did they would   
Ridicule or ignore me. You have no idea what it feels like to be better than the next guy but everyone treats you poorly. And Thor could get away with far worse things than I ever could. That time his power was taken away was the first time he was ever punished for anything. He was cuddled, and spoiled, and love by our his father. Me if I did anything anything at all that was even slightly out of line they would lock me in an asgardian cell for a year. I was always made to feel alone and those that dared go against Odan and show me any kindness like my mother were pushed away and kept at arms length from me. Eventually sadness turned to rage and I lashed out. Now you are being kind to me but fuck I'm scared you will turn out like all the rest or be taken from me. All I need is you, but can I keep you. And then I almost had it all. Can I at least keep this I don't know it seems like it but it seemed like I would hold the stars in my hands and then my own adoptive father and brother cast me out and I fell from heaven. I can be so much. Show me right and wrong. I want to be good. I want to do good. I want to be loved. Is that too much to ask to be loved and have something special something good just my own that I don't need to share with anyone else and that i can be made to feel special. Promise me that it is worth it to turn from the darkness to start a new life. Promise me I won't regret this. That I can keep this, and by the nine I shall be yours forever and only do good. Tell me I am good. Tell me it's worth saving me. They won't let me back into Asgard. Not At least unless I come in chains, to rot. No I have fallen from what little grace they had for me and now there is no life there for me. Can I spend forever in your arms. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. It would break what's little left of me. I think I have come too far. I don't think I could live without your touch at least not without putting the rest of the universe in its grave."

Tony kissed him on the lips and then his eyelids, and for once it didn't bother him so much to kiss him as a man. For he knew he couldn't leave him any more than Loki could obviously handle him leaving. For once this wasn't a one night stand or a fling for once he knew he was truly in love. And he needed Loki, to him Loki was the most specialist wonderful person in the universe and he didn't just want Loki for a night or a little while until he grew bored. He wanted Loki forever. 

Tony whispered "you are special Loki. I love you. You are my heart beat and the breath that fills my lungs. I need you so much. I will never leave you or make you feel less than anyone else. You are my angel and my god. I worship you willingly with all my heart and will continue to do so till the day my heart stops. You do not need to be afraid you are worth it you are worth everything."

Loki turns into a girl and kisses Tony "I love you to my hero ."


	5. Ideas?

Hi I'm working on the next chapter and I was wondering if anyone has any ideas.


	6. Blow job

Warning m/m don't like skip this and the next chapter don't worry it will go back to f/m after that after all can't let the other avengers in on the secret.

Tony "I want to take you Loki. I want to take you as you, I love you please turn back into a man."  
Loki blushes "you don't have to do this tony I know your straight."  
Tony "I don't care Loki I don't care if you are a boy or a girl. I have fallen in love with you not this." Tony waves his hand indicating Loki's female form.   
Loki smiles "alright "  
Loki back into a boy.

Tony kisses Loki again and gently eases him in a laying position. Tony stratles Loki's waist rubbing their cocks together. Both moan and tony kisses Loki and says "bare with me ok this is my first time doing this." Then tony kisses Loki's chest and slides down his body taking his dick into his mouth and giving it an expermental suck. Loki "mmm just do to me what you like done to you and that will be a good start." 

Tony hollows his cheeks and let's Loki's dick pop out of his mouth. Nuzzling Loki's cock he say "mmmk precious." Tony licks up the base and then sucks on both of Loki's ball one after the other first the right then the left than back again while he toys with Loki's dick with his hand. Once Loki's fully hard tony starts sucking on the head again going lower and lower with each suck until eventually he gets brave and thrusts the whole thing down his throat. Tony chokes on it a little but continues till Loki says "tony I'm going to cum honey." Then tony takes Loki's dick out of his mouth and starts jacking him off again this time with Loki's dick pointed at his mouth and mouth open wide. It isn't much longer till Loki cums. Tony swallows letting loki see him takeing his essence into his belly. Then tony licks his hands and asks. "Ok for round two who is taking it?"

Ok who do you think should take it loki or tony?


End file.
